Software developers can develop websites and applications that are accessed by users on a variety of different platforms, such as different computing devices and operating systems. Example websites/applications may include e-commerce applications, social media applications, and business review applications. In some cases, the websites and applications can include similar content. Some software developers may want to persuade users to download and use their application, as their application may provide a more custom/advanced user experience than their website. For similar reasons, developers may want to direct users into their application from other locations, such as their website or other websites. Developers may acquire analytics regarding the acquisition and usage of their websites and applications so that they can gain a better understanding of how their application is acquired and used on the different platforms.